fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath: Rose's Story
What happened to Rose after the Hero of Bowerstone brought all of his loved ones back? This story tells of her adventures in the cold country of Snowspire under the guidance of the Hero Scythe. Story This story is set in a universe where the Hero of Bowerstone brought all of his loved ones back and made all of the positive choices in the main storyline. The Hero of Oakvale also made the positive choices. Chapter 1. Northcliff There was a light snow falling from the night sky as Rose and The Man walked down a road towards the port town of Northcliff. Rose turned and looked at the mysterious figure, who's blue cloak swirled around him occasionally revealing glimpses of dry, grey, skin. She shuddered and looked away. She had been travelling with him since Sparrow's wish had brought her back to life. She still was confused about that. After all, if nearly two decades had passed since she had died, shouldn't she look like an adult? Not some snotty little kid? She shook her head, the action drawing a look from The Man. "Be happy," The Man said, his voice coming out strong, deep, and clear, "Many would gladly return to the days of their youth. Enjoy it while it lasts." Rose shuddered again. How did he always know what she was thinking without her saying anything? It was awfully creepy. She pondered his words as the pair continued down the road. Enjoy what while it lasts? Also, what did he mean while it lasts? What was going to happen? She pondered these questions as they entered the village. Rose sat on a stool, her legs too short to touch the ground, waiting for The Man to finish chartering a boat for them to take to wherever they were going. He hadn't talked much about it, but she thought that they were going to go North. She had read stories about a country called Snowspire. Maybe they were heading there. She looked over as The Man came and sat down by her. "We will be leaving in the morning. We shall spend the night in a room upstairs." The Man said. Rose shrugged and went back to drinking her apple juice. Suddenly, a bell toll sounded and everyone in the tavern stood up except for her and The Man. She looked at him as he spoke quietly to the bartender before nodding and standing up. "Come along Rose, this is going to be your first time seeing a Hero in action. It could be a valuable experience," The Man said, as he turned and walked towards the door. Rose hopped off the stool and quickly followed him. The Man strode out as the villagers hid in their houses around the town center. Rose looked around wondering what was going on. Then she saw it. A ship sliding smoothly into port, a black flag waving from its mast, and torches burning on deck. She gulped. There had to be a lot of pirates on that ship. What could The Man do against that many people? "I will show you Rose. Don't worry," He spoke calmly, and he seemed at ease. The Man strode forward and called out, "Pirates, leave now. This is your only chance to leave here alive." Laughter could be heard on the ship. Then, a gunshot cracked through the air and the snow at The Man's feet puffed up. The Man sighed, then he raised both hands, and suddenly the snow falling from the sky stopped in the air, then flowed towards him. He chanted under his breath as the snow condensed and the temperature dropped and soon he had a cloud of frozen spikes surrounding him. The Man thrust his hand forward and the spikes flew towards the ship. There was a loud crash and the splintering of wood, then the ship groaned and sank beneath the waves. Chapter 2. Snowspire Rose stared in awe at the massive walls looming above her. Snowspire was as big as Bowerstone! She had heard stories from wandering storytellers about the frozen town, far to the North, where the Hero of Oakvale had vanquished Jack of Blades once and for all. But they had always described it as a small desolate place, this however, was far from that. There was a bustling port, with a few large cargo ships, and there was room for more. There was a bustling market square, with people in bright colors moving everywhere like a swarm of ants. Beyond that, there were rows and rows of houses beyond that. From here it looked as though all the buildings were made out of ice and snow. That couldn't be possible could it? "It is possible," The Man spoke next to her. She jumped, "Skorm's bones! Do you always have to appear suddenly like that?" The Man turned to her and said in a very matter-of-fact voice, "Yes." Rose looked at him. "You're awfully scary sometimes, ya'know that?" "Yes." She shook her head as the ship glided into port. Characters Rose, Scythe/The Man, The Oracle of Snowspire, Mayor Thomas Morthley, Jane Morthley, William Morthley. Organisations The White Moon. Snowspire Town. Terminologies